


Lil' Love

by Glacecakes



Series: Tybip Tidbits [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, basically tiny babies being in love, bill is constantly on time-out, children tybip, ford is stuck babysitting and wants nothing to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrone and Bipper were turned into kids via an experiment gone wrong and are sent to daycare for the day. It all goes downhill from there. Literally just pointless Tybip fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea that me n ayoecho came up with: Ty and Bip get turned into children and do cute kids shit  
> I made this in the waiting room of the hospice throughout the day which is why it's just a bunch of tidbits; my grandpa is dying. Sooooooo enjoy the stuff i write to keep my mind off of that

“NOOOOOOOO DON’T MAKE ME GOOOOO!”

“Get off of me! You have to go!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Ford groaned, desperately trying to shake the 5 year old off his leg. For about a week, Dipper’s clone and said clone’s… eugh, _boyfriend_ , also known as Bill Cipher, had been trapped in a younger appearance due to an experiment gone wrong. But in Ford’s defense, he didn’t _know_ that would happen! He had expected them to stop aging altogether. Turns out there is no fountain of youth, but rather a tree of youth, and the bark is that makes you young. Go figure.

Nonetheless, Ford and Stan were shipping them to the local day camp at the Gravity Falls preschool and kindergarten center until they found a solution to the boys’ predicament. And _someone_ clearly did not want to go. And that someone wasn’t Tyrone.

“Bill-“

“Bipper!”

“Fine, ok, _Bipper_ , you have to go. We can’t have you two running around the Shack in your current state. I don’t know how badly it affected your minds, but you were bad enough as a teen, so I’m not going to stick around to see this trainwreck. You’re going.” With one last push, Bill slid off the old man’s leg before collapsing onto the ground in distress.

“But I don’ wanna….” He whined.

“Well too bad. Why can’t you be like Tyrone? He’s fine.” Ford gestured to the small child clinging to Ford’s coat like a lifeline, squeaking at his mentioning. Carefully, Tyrone peered down at Bill, who blushed and murmured, “Fine… but only for Ty.”

With that, the demon-turned-child stood up, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, and rushed into the building amidst Ford’s yells of “WAIT! I haven’t registered you yet!”

* * *

Upon registering and getting settled, the first thing the camp did was arts and crafts. The buffet of colored paper was promptly eaten by Bill, who got his first time out of the day. He glowered from the corner as he watched Tyrone carefully attempt to make his beloved paper cranes with his new baby hands. After about 3 minutes, Bill couldn’t stand it and rushed over to Ty.

“Nono, you do it like this!” He called, expertly crafting a large crane for the younger boy. “See?”

Tyrone laughed. “Yea! But shouldn’t you still be on time-out?”

“Pfft, like they can keep me there!” Bill guffawed.

“Oh really?”

Bill gulped, turning to see the camp counselor towering above him. “Is that so?”

He got an extra 10 minutes in time out.

* * *

The moment Bill got out of his time out (which he thought was super uncalled for), the little hellspawn glued himself to Tyrone’s side and refused to leave. Even during naptime, he held Tyrone close as the two slept huddled together under the Poncho Tyrone refused to take off.

It was driving their counselor insane.

“Bill, sweetie, you need to go sit on your mat-“

“Shhhh! You’ll wake him up!”

The woman gawked, Bill’s angry demeanor switching instantly back to a calm, peaceful look as he watched his partner doze next to him. “He gets nightmares when he sleeps alone.” Bill whispered, gently ruffling Ty’s hair.

The counselor decided to let them be.

* * *

Letting the kindergarteners have free range at recess was a mistake.

The first thing Tyrone and Bill did was run to the tall grass, where they sat amongst the wildflowers as they made flower crowns.

Or rather, Tyrone made flower crowns and Bill watched on wistfully.

Upon finishing, Tyrone handed his over to the other boy. “For you!” He cheered. Bill flushed a bright red before accepting the crown.

“What do I do with it?”

Tyrone blinked. “You put it on, silly!” He grabbed the second crown he made and put in on. “Like this see?”

Bill only stared, face growing red and pupils turning into hearts, causing Tyrone to nearly explode from embarrassment. Bill only did that when he was head over heels in the moment, meaning he really loved Ty.

Bill blinked, and his pupils were back to normal.

And he shoved the flowers in his mouth.

The teacher came over to find Tyrone crying, with Bill stuffing paper (where did it come from!?) in his mouth.

Bill was placed in timeout again.

* * *

 

“Hey loser, where’s your boyfriend?”

Tyrone flinched, staring up at the kids who were suddenly blocking the sun from his spot on the field. There were 3 boys, no older than 8, with bandaids and bruises covering their faces. Clearly, these kids were not to be messed with, not while Tyrone was a kindergartener.

And they chose to pick on him. Just his luck.

“He’s in timeout…” Tyrone whispered, hoping that would satisfy them and make them leave. “B-but he’ll be back any second now! So back off!”

That was the wrong thing to say, clearly, as the boys began to laugh. “Really? I don’t think he’ll be here to save you; wanna find out who’s right?”

“I’m good,” He squeaked, beginning to plan his escape. Maybe if he threw some grass and made a run for it, he’d escape to where a teacher could see and help him.

One of the boys grabbed his arm. He tried to yell for help, but was cut off when another one kicked him in the stomach. “I think I’m right,” the main boy jeered.

Then there was an ear piercing shriek.

And a blur.

Next thing Ty knew, he was free, while Bill was screaming like a banshee and pummeling the faces of his attackers, drawing the attention of the counselors.

Upon a quick explanation by Tyrone, Bill did _not_ receive his third timeout.

* * *

"So how were they?"

“Eh…. I’ve had worse?”

Ford sighed. “Good enough.” The end of the day had come too soon, and now Ford had no choice but to take back the hellbeast and his plus one. Said pair were conked out in his arms, smiling in their sleep, both wrapped up in Bill’s coat that he insisted on bringing. To the world, they looked like little angels.

Ford knew better.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with them, I doubt they’ll be coming back.”

The counselor discreetly sighed with relief. “That’s fair, but if I may ask, how are they so close? They’re not siblings, I asked, are they a lil’ couple?”

Ford groaned. “I think. My niece says they are, but my nephew is grossed out by it and refuses to address it. I’m not very good with this stuff.”

The woman laughed. “Well, have a good night.”

With that, she returned to the building, and Ford entered the Stanleymobile and let Stan drive him home. (Due to his time in other dimensions he forgot how to drive… don’t judge!)

“Hey Bill….” Ty murmured from the backseat.

“Yea?” the other murmured back.

“Thanks for saving me. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The drive home was peaceful from then on.


End file.
